Sakura Taisen Outer Limits
by csaundrs
Summary: What would happen if an individual is thrust into the world of this popular RPG? To some this would be the chance of a lifetime! However, one would have to think…“Am I acting of my own free will? Or am I being manipulated?” Here is one person’s


Sakura Taisen - The Outer Limits  
  
+++  
  
It was dusk on the undergraduate college campus in Riverside.  
  
Most of the students on campus were already studying or part taking in extra curricular activities. Their professors, if they had been watching, instead of being in their comfy homes, would have defined it quite nicely:  
  
GOOFING OFF.  
  
Among the small moving groups, one lone student slouched along the walkway, headed in the general direction of the science lab. He looked like he'd rather be going anywhere else.  
  
Why am I doing this? The question rang in his head, along with the very determined answer: He had to finish the physics project with his lab partner. It was even more important, considering the fact that he was damn near failing physics, and he didn't want to take it again; he was too close to graduating, and if he didn't pass.  
  
Entering the classroom, he nodded to Quinn, who was over in the corner making last minute preparations for the project they were to do. He went straight to the desk and began to look over the lab notes.  
  
Moments later, a startled yelp snapped Quinn to awareness. He looked over at his lab partner, meeting his disbelieving gaze with mild inquiry and one raised eyebrow  
  
"You've got to be kidding! I may be weak in the field of quantum physics, but even I know that what you're proposing here is absolutely ludicrous!" He was shaking his head in absolute disbelief.  
  
"But think of what it would mean if we actually accomplish it," Quinn said with an air of self-adulation. "Besides, it is was my theories in the field that allowed us the opportunity to even try and create this ingenious apparatus."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But I still think this idea is ridiculous!"  
  
"Just remember, my friend, it was my help that allowed you to progress this far into the class without failing," Quinn said. He eyed his partner, expecting him to blush red with embarrassment and apologize..  
  
"And it was my help in the computing theory class that brought you as far as you are too." The sardonic reply shocked Quinn. Furthermore, the guy was right; he had been indispensable then.  
  
"Touché!" Quinn said quietly, stung.  
  
"So, you're dead set in completing this crazy lab project?"  
  
"You bet, and I suggest that you familiarize yourself with the procedures before we actually present it in class." Quinn stalked toward the door. "I'm gonna go get us some coffee."  
  
"No, no, no coffee for me, but tea, please?"  
  
"Whatever," Quinn muttered. The door slammed behind him.  
  
The student shrugged, placing his backpack on the side table and starting the lab computers with a deft flick of his hand. He turned toward the table where the apparatus in question sat. It didn't look like much. It consisted of a dark box with various circuit boards and memory Sims inside on a mount. At the top of this rectangular box were two metallic prongs that looked like a tazer.  
  
The whole unit had an interface connection that attached itself from a cable to the rear of a computer, all set to self diagnose in a never ending loop, sending and receiving information and maintenance tasks continuously.  
  
This will never work, he thought to himself. But he dutifully logged the start up information and then sighed. It would take a long while for the program to finish, and he couldn't leave it running with no one in the room. He walked over to the door. A quick look up and down the hall didn't reveal Quinn coming back.  
  
If I'm going to be bored doing this experiment, I might as well pass the time with something I really enjoy.  
  
He reached for his backpack and started rummaging through it for a colored Japanese book. It featured a game deck RPG that he was totally addicted to and wanted to learn all that he could from it the next time he played. He had finished the game once already; now he was in replay mode, seeing how many different choices he could make and how many other endings there might be.  
  
+++  
  
He was no more than 5 pages into the book when he smelled something burning. And it smelled like electric equipment.  
  
Looking up, he saw the experimental prototype sparking and hissing, and the computer screen jumping as if sensing opposing magnetic poles, a strange hoppy dance that did NOT look like the unit was functioning normally. The room was beginning to smoke.  
  
He leaped to his feet, waving a hand in front of him to ward off the thick electrical smell. A closer look revealed the burning was actually taking place right behind the computer screen; sparks were shooting out of the small holes in the monitor casing. The screen itself was filled with static; it looked exactly like television snow on an inactive channel.  
  
He noted all this as he was reaching for the off switch  
  
Suddenly, a swirling vortex appeared no more than ten feet away from him, with a vacuum so strong it immediately began to pull him uncontrollably towards it. He tried desperately to grab the lab table to stop himself, but his grip slipped, and within seconds he was sucked right into the center of the vortex.  
  
A muffled squeal of fear was cut off immediately.  
  
Seconds later, Quinn opened the door to disaster. He cursed out loud, several unprintable words, as he angrily glanced around for his partner. Finding no one, he flopped into the nearest chair with his coffee.  
  
Oh well, back to the drawing board .  
  
Seconds later, a cup of hot coffee joined the catastrophe on the floor, snuffing out the last forlorn sparks from the forgotten apparatus.  
  
+++  
  
Whirling in the middle of the vortex took no more than five seconds .  
  
WHUMP!  
  
He staggered backwards, staring up at the brick wall that had so obligingly stopped his momentum. A spell of dizziness and then blinding pain forced him to his knees, holding his head in agony. First he never enjoyed rides at the amusement park that made him spin around. Second he extremely hated it when he was tricked into it. Puking out his guts at the end of the ride was testimony to that fact.  
  
Five minutes later, when the pain had subsided somewhat, he looked up again at the wall. A breeze tickled the back of his neck, rustled the leaves behind him.  
  
I'm outside. How did I get outside? And just.where outside am I?  
  
He looked around, quickly. Nothing looked familiar. Where in the hell was he?  
  
He grabbed his backpack from the ground then carefully walked to the corner of the building, trying to get his bearings. He had to walk slowly because he was starting to feel a little nauseous and dizzy. Apparently he'd hit the wall harder than he thought  
  
He rounded the corner and froze in his tracks.  
  
All around him, he was surrounded by a scene straight from Japanese cinema.  
  
As he watched, a couple of rickshaws passed by, and a gaggle of school children ran by at top speed, and two young giggling women in kimonos were standing on the opposite corner. One looked up and saw him, pointed him out to her companion, whispered something in her ear, and they both broke into brand new giggles.  
  
That was weird enough, but what really startled him was the strange and noisy vehicle that rolled down the street and stopped at the corner. A loud hiss was heard from the vehicle before it continued on its way. Apparently the two women had boarded; they were no longer there.  
  
A steam powered car? What in the hell is going on here?!  
  
Suddenly he was overcome by another strong wave of nausea. He needed help, fast. He looked around. He didn't see any likely prospects of a restroom, but the building he was next to, whose brick wall he'd met on his way in, looked, from this side, like a cathedral or church. They were usually open to the public. He turned in that direction, heading up the wide front stairwell to the large wooden doors that, indeed, stood invitingly open.  
  
Staggering he tried the first door he found. It was locked. So with the next and the next  
  
No don't do this to me! He leaned against the wall to catch his breath, fighting the nausea back as hard as he could. After a minute or so, he began to walk again, this time leaning on the wall. A pair of double doors up ahead caught his eye. He walked faster. Or rather, he staggered faster.  
  
He pushed. They were unlocked. Thank God, he thought as he made a halfhearted attempt to square his shoulders, as he pushed on the right door and stumbled into an elegant foyer.  
  
He looked around to his right. Pictures and comfortable chairs were scattered around the room. He looked to his left  
  
'Excuse me, sir, but can I help you?"  
  
The voice was familiar. It shocked him. He spun around. Mistake, he thought as he reeled, caught in another wave of dizziness. But he managed to focus enough to see the young lady sitting in the booth  
  
She was surrounded by all sorts of pictures, manuscripts and little what- nots. Her hair was cropped short just above her shoulders, and it suited the shape of her face very well. She had a sprig of freckles on her face and brown almond shaped eyes. And she was watching him, puzzled by his facial expression.  
  
This can't be real, I have to be dreaming, where the hell..! He began to wobble, his legs to shake.  
  
Horrified, the girl rose from her seat and hurried to his side. "Sir, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
He was about to go under, but he was able to get the word out "Tsubaki."  
  
He lost consciousness.  
  
What? Tsubaki thought to herself. How did he know my name?  
  
Her shocked thoughts were interrupted as Kasumi and Yuri entered the room. They took one look at the figure on the floor and launched a barrage of questions at Tsubaki.  
  
"What happened?" Kasumi asked first.  
  
She was outspoken by Yuri: "He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"Who is he, anyway?" Kasumi asked again, glaring at Yuri for not waiting her turn.  
  
"Whoa, one at a time!" Tsubaki yelped. That silenced the other two.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"One, he didn't hurt me. Two, he just came in the door, collapsed.And three, and probably most scary he knows my name and I've never seen him before in my life." This last phrase was a panicked whine, as she stared up from her position on the floor.  
  
"Well", Kasumi said, "we can't leave him on the floor like this. Let's move him, first, maybe to that long bench by the wall, see if we can wake him, and then find out what he wants and send him on his way."  
  
"Good idea," Yuri said, kneeling down by his legs. "Grab his shoulders, would you? Man, he doesn't look like anyone I've ever met, and who dressed him?" She shuddered in distaste at the blue jeans, polo shirt and Nikes, but had to concentrate as they struggled to lift him.  
  
With a tremendous effort, the three young ladies dragged the limp body of the young man over to the wall in question, maneuvering him as best they could to a semi-sitting position on the bench. That accomplished, they lifted his head and proceeded in trying to awaken him. Yuri rushed to get some water as Kasumi and Tsubaki monitored his progress. He was starting to show signs of consciousness as his eyes started to flutter slightly.  
  
Yuri returned with the water.  
  
"Oh man, what happened?" the young man said groggily as he tried to shake the cobwebs away. He looked at the three smiling girls facing him and his eyes popped wide open, then narrowed.  
  
"You passed out in the lobby and we had to literally drag you over to this bench!" Tsubaki said smiling.  
  
"Yes, you must weigh a ton!" Yuri said, handing him the glass.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say a ton. 200 pounds to be exact," he replied, a bit sheepish. I'm dreaming. May as well go with the flow. He sipped the cool water. It slid refreshingly down his throat.  
  
Boy, this is one dream that seems very real.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're ok." Kasumi said smiling. She turned and noticed that his bag was still on the ground. "Let me get your things while you rest up here."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it." He replied smiling.  
  
Kasumi left the three to talk as she walked over to get his things.  
  
The bag looked like some kind of outdoors equipment used in hiking or mountain climbing. She grasped the pack by one of the straps and lifted. Unfortunately, in doing this, she caused all of the contents to spill out on the floor.  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"That's ok!" The young man replied, noticing her discomfiture. "I can put it all back, I feel much better now.."  
  
"Oh, no, I can do it," Kasumi replied cheerily.  
  
Bending down she proceeded to place the allotment of books and other electronic devices back into the bag. The last item she picked up was a thick colored little book. As she bent to shove it back into the bag, she froze. Taking a keen look at the cover to be sure of what she had seen, she gasped.  
  
Looking slowly behind her, she could see that Tsubaki and Yuri still had the young man's attention. She picked up the book and the backpack and walked over to the group, but she kept the book out of sight by holding it behind her back.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" Yuri asked. She took the empty glass from the young man, who was now sitting up under his own power.  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling much better," he replied politely. "I am really grateful for your help. Sorry to be a bother "  
  
"Well, good. Then I guess we can." Tsubaki was cut off at mid sentence as Kasumi interrupted her.  
  
"You know, I think it might be wise for you to rest up a bit before you hit the streets again. We wouldn't want you collapsing out there," she said, smiling her best wide hospitality grin.  
  
"Huh?!" Yuri and Tsubaki said in unison. Kasumi glanced at them for a moment, then returned her attention to their visitor.  
  
Uh oh, something is up. The young man thought to himself. I bet I know what happens next  
  
"If you will follow me this way, I can show you a place where you can rest," Kasumi said smiling.  
  
"Okay. Thanks," the young man replied. And all the time he was thinking: I know something's wrong. This is a pretty realistic dream, though.oh, well  
  
Kasumi led the way, the young man following, with Yuri and Tsubaki in tow.  
  
Oh man, I think I know where they are taking me  
  
Sure enough, the four went to the second story, down a hallway, to the last room on the right. Kasumi unlocked the door and allowed him to enter the room.  
  
"Just rest here for a while and we'll be back for you. If you feel that you need medical attention you can let us know." She nodded to the intercom switch on the wall. "We have to get back to, uh, work."  
  
"Thanks I really appreciate it." The young man replied. Ah well let's go for broke.  
  
"It's been a pleasure meeting you two, Kasumi and Yuri." He said addressing them with a quick smile.  
  
The three girls bowed politely and left. They didn't say a word, however hard he strained to catch a noise. However, the soft but very decisive click as his room door was locked was evident. He was trapped.  
  
"Yep, it's locked," he said softly. "So this is Oogami's old room. It looks a lot smaller than I envisioned."  
  
He sat on the bed for a moment, and then lay down. He felt like he needed a rest. And at least if he was locked inside, nothing from the outside could come in without permission.  
  
Soon the room was filled with a light sessile snoring.  
  
+++  
  
"Why in the world did you let him stay here?" Yuri asked.  
  
"What if he's more than what he looks like?" Tsubaki was worried, and it showed in her face.  
  
"Can't be too much of a threat then, he doesn't look like much at all," Yuri rejoined. She suppressed a shudder at the memory of the clothing, so odd  
  
Kasumi's next words did not make either of them feel better.  
  
"Believe me," Kasumi said, dead serious, "there's a reason we have to keep him here." She glanced at each of them, sure she had their attention, before she made her next statement.  
  
"We have to tell Yoneda he's here."  
  
"Why?" Yuri asked, agitated. "Just because he knows our names? And because he dresses funny?"  
  
The cover of the book thrust in front of both of them, made their eyes go wide. They looked at Kasumi, then looked at each other. They looked at the picture again.  
  
"Does he know you have this?" Tsubaki asked, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
Yuri took a deep breath. "If he does know we have it, he's made no beef about it. But I agree with Kasumi, Tsu-chan. We have to tell Yoneda he's here. And now."  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Yoneda was angry. Tsubaki was having a hard time keeping her control in the face of it, but she held her own, even though her knees were knocking together.  
  
"He just showed up and had this with him?" Yoneda's voice cracked like a whip. Tsubaki winced. But she managed a credible reply, with barely a squeak:  
  
"Yes, Manager. In fact he seemed to know each of our names even though we've never met."  
  
"If it was someone local.." Yoneda mused for a moment "But he's a stranger, and he has THIS.with him This bears further, and immediate, investigation." He paced in front of the three girls, ignoring their respectful nods at his instructions. It was a given by now.  
  
"We're supposed to be a secret. If strangers have things like this, I'd say someone let the cat out of the bag. Kind of cuts the legs off our effectiveness and our privacy." He glared at the offending book again, then tossed it onto his desk. It landed with a slap. The girls grimaced.  
  
"What are your orders, Manager?" Yuri asked, although she was shaking as badly as the others. She did NOT want to have to take the job of investigating the guy. He made her uncomfortable enough already.  
  
Yoneda swung back to look at them. They stood at parade rest, precisely in formation, but he could see the slight twitch in their shoulders, as his gaze passed over them. Nope, not for them to do, he thought. They won't be effective if they're uncomfortable, and this is not an enemy yet.  
  
"Under the circumstances, I see no other alternative but to handle this investigation personally," Yoneda said casually. Then his eyes narrowed. "If he's a spy, I will know and I will decide how best to deal with him."  
  
He almost smiled paternally at the noticeable relaxing of the shoulders, as the three nodded, saluted, and waited.  
  
"Dismissed," Yoneda commanded, and they obligingly turned and marched from the room.  
  
Yoneda's brows furrowed into concern. He picked up the book again, staring at the betraying information that was so obviously in hands they did not know, and had no reason to trust.  
  
Two years ago, we nearly lost the war, not to mention nearly all the Hanagumi. With this new trouble, we can't afford to leave the odds to chance. We have to have them in our favor, as far as we are able. One way or another.  
  
He smiled grimly. This was something he could deal with himself. It would be truth that came to light at last, and if it was damaging, at least they would know before the damage came.  
  
You will tell me your game, stranger. And then we will play, and I will win.  
  
The smile grew deadly.  
  
+++  
  
A slight knock on the door brought the young man out of his sleepy state. He bolted upright for a moment, then blinked and remembered where he was when his eyes adjusted to his surroundings.  
  
Good grief! I'm still asleep!  
  
That thought seemed oxymoronic, sleeping in a dream. He almost laughed, but then the knock came again, louder.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm awake," he raised his voice to the door. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, and straight into the bedpost. He winced at the shock of it, and the stinging pain.  
  
Then he froze.  
  
That hurt. But you're not supposed to feel pain in dreams .oh, crap!.  
  
This was no dream. It was turning into a full-fledged nightmare, and he was liking it less and less by the second.  
  
"Prepare yourself. We are coming in now," the female voice came from outside.  
  
Not Kasumi, not Yuri, not Tsubaki.but familiar. Who  
  
He bent down, rubbing the bump on the side of his foot, tugging his shoes on quickly. He began to work the laces. As he was finishing, the lock clicked, and the door opened to reveal two women he hadn't seen before, but whom he recognized.  
  
A six foot blonde, garbed entirely in black, stared at him. One eye was covered by a stray lock of hair; the other was assessing his size, his weight, his threat status .  
  
He shook himself mentally and forbore to comment, shifting his attention to the other female figure. She was about five inches taller than the blonde, and wearing what looked like a black flowered stretch pants, red t-shirt and a gi uniform top.  
  
Neither of them was smiling.  
  
The blonde spoke first, in measured accents: "Our manager would like to talk with you." Her accent was strong. Russian, the young man made a mental guess. He didn't respond verbally, however; he simply nodded and moved toward the door.  
  
The blonde walked right past him, into the room, heading straight for his backpack, lifting it to the bed. She tossed the flap aside and began riffling through it.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" The young man yelped as he started to walk back towards the blonde.  
  
A firm hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. And if it hadn't, the neck lock he found himself in within two more seconds would have. As it was, he was pretty much immobilized. The blonde kept right on searching, tossing items onto the bed, as if nothing had happened. He'd have glared at the redhead holding him, if he could have moved an inch.  
  
"Is this how you treat all the people who are your guests?" he managed to grate out. They're not acting anything like they do in the RPG, he thought.  
  
"No", the blonde replied casually. Clutching the backpack in her left hand, she walked over to where the young man and the red haired girl stood, pulled out her Enfield revolver, and placed the muzzle casually just below the right eye of the young man.  
  
"Just those," she said, not casually at all, "that we consider a threat. Like you." The last word was snapped out like a pistol shot. Her eyes were ice.  
  
The prisoner shut his eyes tight at the feel of the cool, unemotional metal, trying desperately to control himself. But one rebellious tear wended its way down his cheek, even as he cursed himself for showing any signs of weakness.  
  
I should have just taken the flunking grade, he thought. It would have been easier .  
  
The blonde's next words grabbed his attention, however. She was actually.taunting him, as she said:  
  
"You don't make a very good spy, comrade. You lack control over your emotions. Weak." Her derisive tone goaded him to respond, and it was not going to be pretty. He was ticked off now. It was too much to take!  
  
The accompanying adrenaline surge flared up, and with only a slight movement, he dislodged the vise grip that the redhead still had on him. He drew himself up to his full height and stared down at the blonde, his eyes blazing. With him standing tall, he outstretched her by at least three inches, but his anger made him feel six feet taller.  
  
"You know, Blondie," he hissed, " that's really impressive, coming from a woman." And the sarcasm in his tone made the blonde's eyes go wide with surprise.  
  
But he wasn't done yet. "Especially one packing a very big gun. You really know how to shoot that thing? Or do you just carry it for effect?" He stared her down, daring her to answer him.  
  
Her eyes got even wider. Her companion's eyebrows rose.  
  
Damn. No one's ever talked to Maria like that, Kanna thought. And he's right; he's bigger and stronger than I thought, and I'm not as sure as I was that I could take him .  
  
"I would have let you look through my things if you had just asked."  
  
He turned his head slightly to address the red head. Again he twitched, and Kanna's arms dropped as if she'd released him. He smiled slightly as she looked at her hands in disbelief.  
  
"Now that you've released me," and he smiled wider as she glanced up at him, quick anger flaring in her eyes " I believe your manager, Yoneda, wants to talk to me." And the shock of that statement was amusing to watch, as each of them flinched slightly. The shock was plain on both of their faces.  
  
"Hey, how did you know his name?" Kanna asked suspiciously.  
  
Whoops.  
  
"Uh Lucky guess?" The young man said.  
  
Kanna snorted. "Come with us." She turned without another word and marched out the door. Maria glared at him, gestured with the pistol: You're next, buster. One wrong move  
  
Down one flight of stairs to the first level, to a closed office door at the end of the hallway. Kanna knocked politely. The door swung open to admit them to a poshly decorated office. Behind a desk, staring straight at him, was Yoneda, exactly as he looked in the not so forgotten RPG.  
  
I really, really, REALLY should have stayed in bed this morning..  
  
"This is the suspect?" Yoneda's voice was deep and commanding.  
  
"Yes, Manager." Maria had replied to his question, and now was standing at his side, at parade rest.  
  
"Fine. You may leave us now."  
  
"Uh, sir.is that wise?" Kanna glared at the young man. He glanced back, then shifted his attention back to Yoneda.  
  
"Post your guard outside my office door. I will call for assistance if necessary. Dismissed." Yoneda waved a hand negligently.  
  
The two women clearly did not wish to be out of sight range, but at his command, they snapped to attention, saluted, and left the office. As they went out the door, Maria turned to glare one last time at the back of  
  
Whoops, she thought, as she met the suspect's gaze head on. He'd turned to watch them leave. Discomfited, she tossed her head as the door closed.  
  
"Sit down, please." Yoneda's voice snapped him back to attention, and he hastily complied, sinking into the comfortable chair in front of the desk.  
  
Sitting down again himself, Yoneda looked at him.  
  
After a couple of minutes he spoke:  
  
"I find myself a shrewd sense of character. You don't seem like a spy, but I am not going to take any chances. I've been down that road before. So I'm going to give you the opportunity to tell me all that you know. And if not, there are other methods of getting information." He idly toyed with a pen on his desk, watching from the corner of his eye.  
  
The suspect only blinked. But he was thinking  
  
How reassuring. I wonder what they'd like to know? 'Cause I'm clueless. And I have no desire to be tortured.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Craig, sir."  
  
"Craig, do you have a family name?"  
  
"Uh. just Craig, for now."  
  
Yoneda glanced up irritably, then calmed himself. He had all night. "As you wish. Now, explain why you are here.?"  
  
I'd like to know myself  
  
"Well, it's kind of difficult to explain "  
  
"I have time," Yoneda said calmly. He stared at the now-identified Craig, who shifted uncomfortably in the chair.  
  
"I don't mean it that way, sir," Craig said uncomfortably. "I'll tell you the truth, but it may seem a little odd."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that."  
  
"As you wish, sir. But don't say I didn't warn you.."  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
Craig sat uncomfortably in his chair. He hadn't been comfortable since he'd started talking.  
  
Yoneda sat there looking at Craig after hearing his explanation.  
  
I TOLD him it was weird. I wonder where the men in white coats are?  
  
"You really expect me to believe this. don't you?" Yoneda was being dangerously sarcastic.  
  
"Well, sir, you asked, and I told you what I know. I can't give you something other than the truth. Believe it if you wish," Craig said miserably. I TRIED to warn the guy..  
  
"Well, you're going to have to do better than THIS!" Yoneda yelled. He sprang to his feet, began to pace. He glared at Craig.  
  
"You expect me to believe that you are from another . existence altogether and this reality we're in now, where I've been born and grown up and been in charge of fighting WARS and losing LIVES and making STRATEGY and losing SLEEP . is a GAME?"  
  
" A video game, sir," Craig managed to reply after Yoneda's outburst. "As close to what I can tell."  
  
This is not going well.  
  
"Well, as you can see." Yoneda said sarcastically, as he flopped into his chair again and glared at the offending Craig, who winced at the gaze, "I am very much alive. I am by no means a construct, nor am I pixel friendly. I cannot be a part of this video game."  
  
"But it's true, sir, from all the signs, it's true! I swear it is, sir!" Craig was becoming desperate. Not only did Yoneda NOT believe him, he had no reason to change his mind.  
  
"My patience is wearing thin, Craig," Yoneda said casually. "Want to try this again?" He stared at Craig, and Craig realized that he had skated onto the thinnest ice he'd ever seen in his life.  
  
Oh, great. Not only have I not convinced him, I may have convinced him I'm nuts, and my pack was no help, and this is not good, not good at all. His mind raced trying to give any shred of information that would prove is claim. All he could think of was that old 60's television show where the narrator would say over a television test pattern that someone else was controlling events. Yeah the Outer Limits was that show and it was making him less and less reassured. Every second Craig was thinking, Yoneda's expression was getting stonier and stonier. Waaaaaaait a sec .! I know!  
  
He tried the tactic immediately: "A question, sir?"  
  
"What is it?" Yoneda asked sourly, but he had his attention again.  
  
"The 2nd Demon War, sir. You recall that conflict?" Here goes nothing .  
  
"A great many of us pray daily to forget it," Yoneda said quietly. He shut his eyes momentarily while the pain of loss diffused  
  
"Well, do you remember a conversation you had with yourself in your study, while the Hanagumi were attacking the water fortress?"  
  
"Exactly. what do you mean?" Yoneda said his expression showing confusion.  
  
"Well. you were talking to yourself about Ayame, and."  
  
+++  
  
Outside .  
  
"Yoneda has been with the spy for a long time." Kanna stretched her arms for a moment. Parade rest always made her shoulders ache  
  
"If anyone can find the truth, Yoneda can," replied the completely unconcerned Maria. She was examining her gun barrel. "I just hope I get in on cleanup duty " Her smile was very unpleasant.  
  
+++  
  
Inside the office, Yoneda's expression was even more unpleasant.  
  
"No one could possibly know what you've just told me," his voice came, disbelieving, amazed.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. But I know, and I couldn't have been there. Now do you believe me?" Craig asked politely. But on the inside he was thinking: Like you've got a choice now, buster..  
  
Yoneda stroked his chin pensively. "Well, it seems I have no choice but to believe you "  
  
Craig breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
  
"But now we have another problem, I'm afraid."  
  
"Huh?" Oh, crap. NOW what?  
  
"I have no idea what to do with you." Yoneda ignored Craig's gasp of apprehension, and continued musing out loud.  
  
"The information you know can probably give us an edge, I'll know once we apply it, but we can't turn you loose. Someone could catch you from the other side and make you talk. Disastrous for the Capitol in any case, but I have no idea how to do the best thing, which is send you back where you came from and act like you were never here."  
  
"I got here purely by accident by a lab experiment that I was conducting on theories that I knew little about," Craig said. "I wouldn't be able to recreate what happened even if my life depended on it." His shoulders slumped; he looked down, utterly dejected. "I would never have barged in, sir. I never asked to come here. Now it looks like I'm stuck, and stuck with you, since you found me first "  
  
"For the Capitol's sake, I am glad that we did," Yoneda said kindly. "But I think I might know some people to try assisting you, but for the time being, you will be our guest here at the theatre."  
  
"I don't have much choice, do I, sir?"  
  
"Nope," Yoneda replied, unrepentant. "Now, let's see I guess you can stay in the room you're in for now, and we'll see if we can find a more permanent place for you before the actual owner of that little space returns, eh?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."  
  
"In the meantime, so you won't get bored and we won't be watched for taking in a stranger, we can have you operate as an usher for our theater."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hey, it's perfectly safe. Besides, we only have one ticket attendant, and you'll fill in nicely as an usher."  
  
"Thanks.I think."  
  
"I've heard that before," Yoneda said calmly. He returned Craig's questioning gaze blandly, and rose to his feet, smoothing down his tunic as he did so. "I want you to wait here while I assemble the staff in the lounge; it would probably be best for me to introduce you to the Hanagumi." He headed for the door. "There's coffee and tea on the sideboard, but don't touch my stash." He winked, smiled, and then left.  
  
"Don't worry," Craig muttered. "Man, I thought this couldn't get any worse. But then again. if this is the world of a role playing game, then am I being controlled? No that can't be, I've a mind of my own, I can make my own decisions. No way am I going to be controlled by some outside force! But, if it isn't the world of the RPG, then there is no guarantee that everything will go as I remember!" It was too much as he stooped over placing his hands over his face. All that was running through his head was that 60's narrative.  
  
There is nothing wrong with your television set. Do not attempt to adjust the picture. We are controlling transmission. If we wish to make it louder, we will bring up the volume. If we wish to make it softer, we will tune it to a whisper. We will control the horizontal. We will control the vertical. We can roll the image; make it flutter. We can change the focus to a soft blur or sharpen it to crystal clarity. For the next hour, sit quietly and we will control all that you see and hear. We repeat: there is nothing wrong with your television set. You are about to participate in a great adventure. You are about to experience the awe and mystery which reaches from the inner mind to the outer limits. +++  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
A soft knock on the door caused Craig to stir slightly from his nap. Rubbing his eyes he allowed himself a few seconds to shake off the sleep.  
  
Getting off the bed he walked to the door and opened it to find Sakura. She smiled slightly at him, then said:  
  
"Craig-san, remember you asked me to wake you so that you can help me straighten the storage area behind the stage."  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Thanks for waking me up. give me a second to put my shoes on." Leaving the door open he walked back to his bed and put on his white pair of high top sneakers.  
  
"Craig-san, what kind of shoes are those? I've always wondered." Sakura asked politely.  
  
"Well, they are called sneakers, where I come from. They're good for running, walking, and casual wear. Since these are the only pair that I have now, I only use them when I really need the extra comfort." He finished lacing them up, then straightened. "All right, I'm ready. let's do it!"  
  
Down the stairs they went. At the bottom landing, they ran smack dab into Yoneda. Or rather, Sakura ran smack dab into Craig's back, because Craig had frozen when he saw Yoneda coming.  
  
"Ah Craig-kun, as soon as you are done helping Sakura I need you to finish cleaning the two new rooms that were added. Our newest members will be arriving soon." Yoneda moved quietly on down the hall, not waiting for a response.  
  
"Yes sir." Craig said.  
  
Sakura glanced at him curiously. He was showing all the enthusiasm someone would have if they were having teeth pulled.  
  
At the rear of the stage, the two started moving boxes and items off of the shelves to start with dusting.  
  
Ten minutes passed by. Not one word came from either of them.  
  
Finally Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"Craig-san, are you ok?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Craig glanced quizzically at her over the top of the large box he had just picked up.  
  
"Well, for the last couple of weeks you've been here, you've pretty much kept to yourself. And I don't see you participating too much in some of our other activities. From what I can see, you do your job well as if you had done this kind of work before."  
  
Craig huffed to himself. He carried the box over to its place on the floor and set it down, then returned to the shelf. Sakura kept working at her part of the wall as he continued to dust his area. He didn't answer right away, so Sakura tried another question.  
  
"Don't you like being here? I know you are from far away and I'm sure you miss your family and friends. But don't you think you can try to like it here? Even a little?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"Sakura, it's not as if I haven't tried." Craig grumbled. "Ever since I was declared a non-threat, I made every effort I could to get to know everyone a little more, but every time I try to be friendly, I get stonewalled. I don't think anyone really trusts me, even though Manager Yoneda vouched for me."  
  
"What do you mean Craig-san?" Sakura really was puzzled. She hadn't noticed.  
  
"Well," Craig said, then took a deep breath and just said it. "I tried to talk to Maria after everything, but she ignores me. I tried to talk to Kanna, but she was mad because I wouldn't let her strangle me." He leaned against the wall and shoved his hands into his pants pockets.  
  
"Sumire, only talks to me when she wants me to pour her tea or get something for her. And even then she doesn't remember my name, or pronounce it correctly."  
  
"I'm not sure as far as Kohran, but I guess she's okay with me, and my being here, but I don't see her much at all. When we try to talk she is always in a hurry to head downstairs, and even though I'm not a threat, I'm not allowed down there at all."  
  
"The only ones that talk to me really are Manager Yoneda, Iris." he was ticking names off on his fingers."Oh, and you. And thanks for trying to make me feel more comfortable here, if I haven't said it already," he smiled in her direction. She smiled shyly back and flushed slightly.  
  
"You know Craig-san, the same thing happened to Oogami-san when he first came here." Sakura returned to her dusting. "So maybe you could just give it time to work itself out."  
  
"I'm sure," Craig said, vigorously scrubbing at a stubborn bit of dirt. "I'm sure it will, eventually " He stepped back, viewing the finished shelves with an air of satisfaction.  
  
"Well, this room is finished up."  
  
"Yes, it went a lot quicker than I expected, Craig-san. Thanks for your help."  
  
"No problem.Well, I guess I'd better get to those rooms upstairs." Craig turned and tossed the rag into the bucket next to the mop, and headed for the door.  
  
It'll take some time but I know that the others will grow to like you too. Sakura smiled at his retreating back and turned to finish straightening her shelf.  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Craig tossed the rag back into the bucket, wiping his brow and surveying the spotless room as he did so.  
  
I don't think the new folks will notice how clean it is oh, well.  
  
He'd finished all his assignments, and hadn't received any new ones, so he decided to make himself scarce for a while; it would be the first break he had had today. He decided to run down to the exercise room and get in a quick workout, while he was still sweaty, then take a shower.  
  
As he reached the landing on the floor leading to the exercise room, he glanced, as he did every day, at the door a few steps down, with a flight of stairs that led down to the room where the steam powered mechanicals called Koubu were kept  
  
He sighed, irritated. It really bothered him that he still wasn't trusted enough to let him even see the blasted things. They were the one thing he had been denied, and the one thing he wanted most to look at, especially if they were anything like what he had read over and over again .  
  
Every time he would come to the door he'd find it locked. Every time he asked to see the Koubu, he was put off or outright refused.  
  
That didn't prevent him from trying the door, as he did now, just to walk away again unsuccessful  
  
click  
  
It's open!  
  
Opening the door quickly, he slipped inside the door and quickly clambered down the staircase that went down into the lower level of the theater.  
  
With my luck, the door's just open but the mechs are not here.whoops, wrong again  
  
He stopped, taking in the sight; twenty feet ahead of him, they stood, quiet, gleaming, waiting, deadly .The Koubu stood like sentinels, awaiting orders, awaiting assignments, awaiting..  
  
This is soooo coooool Craig mustered his courage and walked boldly up to the closest Koubu, a deep green one, towering about eight feet above his head. Almost timidly, he reached out to stroke the gleaming green finish.  
  
He looked around him. A black Koubu shone dangerously to his right. But a bright gleam caught his eye next, and he turned to his left  
  
The white Koubu sat there, enveloped in a halo, shining brightly, like brand new jewelry. It was so beautiful that Craig forgot the one he now was touching almost unconsciously, and he walked, as if in a trance, up to the white one, the angelic glowing .  
  
He walked quietly up to the side of the Koubu. Next to the invitingly open pilot's door was a set of mobile steps  
  
Oh, man, I have got to sit in it. Just once. I promise I won't hurt it .  
  
He climbed the short set of steps to the hatch, lifted it, and clambered, somewhat awkwardly, into the cockpit. Pulling the cover down over himself, he settled down into the seat, and took a good look around, smiling in disbelief, and even a little awe.  
  
The instrument panels were all over the place. Two large apertures directly in front of his arms, on extendible tunnels, were probably how the pilot operated the Koubu's arms in battle. He looked down at his legs; directly below the panel on which his feet rested were two sets of two pedals, that would obviously operate the legs...  
  
He looked in front. There was a rather sizable viewscreen and a dial next to it. The current view was of the outdoors; he could see the front of the Koubu ahead, and barely catch a glimpse of the ones alongside  
  
He reached out to turn the dial, changing the viewpoint so that he could see clearly the black Koubu on his right.  
  
Nothing happened for a moment, but then the sudden rumble of power underneath him startled him nearly out of his skin. The sound of the hydraulic system as the Koubu raised itself was loud as thunder in his ears. The viewscreen no longer showed outside; it flashed "READY".  
  
Frantically, and quickly, Craig turned the dial back to its original position, and the Koubu obligingly lowered itself and powered down. The viewscreen dimmed and returned to the room view.  
  
Whew that was close! Craig thought to himself. The last thing he needed was to wreck one of the mechs and lose what little trust folks were building in him. He lifted the hatch and it hissed forward.  
  
Climbing out he closed the front of the Koubu and closed the hatch, giving the mech an apologetic pat. Then he whirled. He heard trouble. Footsteps. And voices.  
  
Kohran. Yoneda. Crap! What do I do now?!  
  
He had to hide fast so that he wouldn't be spotted and hope he would be able to go back up the stairs without anyone knowing that he was there. The question was where?  
  
The footsteps were closer now.  
  
Then he realized that the staircase he was standing on was hollow and could possibly be his only refuge. Any port in a storm Jumping down off the platform he was on, he dropped to his knees. The opening was large enough for him.barely. But it was dirty, and cobwebs brushed his nose. He didn't care at this point, however, frantically tucking himself into the small space and trying to still his wildly beating heart.  
  
The footsteps were still coming; now they were on the staircase above him. The vibrations had shaken free a few cobweb residents, and they weren't happy. They scuttled down the back of his neck and down his arms, but he couldn't dare brush them off, lest he be discovered. He swiped frantically at his nose, trying to avoid a sneeze.  
  
Peering through the small aperture out of his hiding place, he saw Kohran and Yoneda come in. He couldn't see much else, and he had no idea how long he'd be stuck there until they left. And his legs were starting to cramp  
  
Never, never again!  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
Man, I thought they would never leave! Shucking his clothing, trudging into the shower area, he turned on the taps, full blast, ducked under the spray once, and slumped to the ground and took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly to calm his breathing and heart. I will never, never do that again .  
  
Finally, the water relaxed him, and he stood to finish his shower.  
  
Apparently Yoneda had left the hangar shortly after he had arrived; however, Kohran stayed around for the remainder of the time checking on each of the Koubu. Eventually she went to an adjoining room , for what purpose Craig didn't know, and didn't care. He took the chance.  
  
He stuck his legs out of the aperture, and with one mighty shove he landed lightly on the floor. He yanked his shoes off, padded quickly to the door, was through it in one second, and took the stairs up three at a time.  
  
Half an hour later, he returned to his room, after two thorough scrubbings. Cobwebs. Yuck.  
  
He flopped on his bed, prepared to take a short nap. That wasn't to be. There was a knock at the door. He jumped, startled, then tried to relax.  
  
"Who is it?" he called, trying to sound "sleepy".  
  
"Manager Yoneda," the voice came. "I'd like to speak with you, please."  
  
Uh oh. Craig straightened his shoulders and padded to the door. Yoneda was there, and Kohran, holding a receiver of some sort.  
  
"So how are things going, Craig?" Yoneda asked casually.  
  
Craig tried to calm his racing thoughts, and decided part of the truth was better than lying: "Well, sir I completed all of the task that you've given me and I got pretty dirty doing it so I thought I would freshen up and take a short nap."  
  
A mechanical hum caused him to look at the instrument in Kohran's hand. She had it pointed at his chest, and it was humming louder as she brought it closer.  
  
"Uh, Kohran what's that?" Lie detector, maybe?  
  
"It's an ERD," Kohran said conversationally. She glanced at the output screen. "I invented it. I use it for recording Koubu energy readings. All of us get positive readings all the time, because anyone who's been near a Koubu gets a trace " She sounded completely neutral, but Craig knew the jig was up. He decided to ask one more question.  
  
"How interesting. Is that really possible?"  
  
"According to Kohran it is," Yoneda said. "Now as I was going to say."  
  
"Listen Manager Yoneda, I'm so very, very sorry." Craig said sincerely. Might as well go for broke. If they hate me, so be it. I'll be locked up for a while..  
  
"What for?" Yoneda asked. He sounded neutral, but Craig knew better; he wouldn't be here with a witness if he didn't want the truth.  
  
"I went into the Koubu's hangar room, against your wishes. I wanted to see them so badly.and the door was always locked, so when I found it open. I guess my curiosity got the better of me."  
  
"Is there any thing else?" Yoneda asked. Now he was definitely angry.  
  
"Well, I did sit in one of the Koubu." Craig hung his head. I'm in for it now.  
  
"And?" Yoneda's voice cracked like a whip. Craig cringed.  
  
"Well,IwaslookingattheviewscreenandIwantedtoseeifIcouldseetherestoftheroomso Iturnedthe knobandthescreendidn'tchangebuttheKoubupoweredonandstoodupandthenIgotscareds oIturneditoffreallyquicklyandgotout,andthat'swhenIheardyoucomingsoIhid.."  
  
Silence. Shit. I'm a dead duck. Craig looked up at the face of doom  
  
What met his eyes was the picture of Kohran and Yoneda. Staring at each other. With the most unusual looks on their faces. They didn't look angry. They actually looked.puzzled.  
  
Yoneda recovered first. Without looking at Craig, he said: "You're confined to quarters till I send for you. You don't leave this room. Got that?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Craig said humbly. He watched the two leave his room without a backward glance.  
  
The door shut. Craig walked, head down, over to the bed. After a moment's hesitation, he lay down.  
  
Smooth. Real smooth, buddy. He kicked himself mentally. Then the stress hit, and he needed to sleep. He fell asleep quickly.  
  
He never bothered to check to see if his room door had been locked.  
  
+++  
  
Yoneda entered his office, waving Kohran to a chair. He poured a cup of tea, inquiring silently of her if she wanted any; she shook her head slightly and waited for him to speak.  
  
That took a while. He thought for several minutes, and then spoke the thing that bothered him above all else .  
  
"Kohran, is it possible that our enemies can pilot a Koubu?"  
  
"Not that I am aware of," Kohran replied slowly, "because according to my research, most mecha piloted are driven by the spirit of the pilot. Our Koubu are driven by the pure spirit of those driving them, and that's why it's so difficult to get new pilots for old machines. The training to replace a Koubu pilot is much harder than the training simply to become a Koubu driver."  
  
Yoneda was watching her face, and his was relaxing more and more with each word. When she was done, he asked the last question, even though he was almost sure of the answer: "So you're basically telling me that a person of a pure spirit could pilot a Koubu? No one else?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Kohran replied, and Yoneda even grinned slightly.  
  
"Thank you, Kohran," he said. "Go get Craig and send him here, please?"  
  
Kohran stood, saluted, and left the room. Yoneda relaxed and grinned even wider.  
  
A few minutes later, a soft knock on his door  
  
"Enter," he called, and steeled his face to neutrality as the very unhappy Craig peeked around the door.  
  
"Come in, Craig. Sit down."  
  
And Craig did so, not daring to look up at Yoneda. He sat there and waited for the axe to drop. After about ninety seconds, Yoneda began to speak.  
  
"Now you said that when you went into the hangar you sat in one of the Koubu, turned a knob on the console and the Koubu moved. Is that correct?" Yoneda asked.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I see." Yoneda sat back in his chair.  
  
"But I did turn it back off, sir!" Craig suddenly met Yoneda's eyes, and his own were pleading.  
  
"Yes, you've made that clear." Yoneda did not yield, and Craig subsided, even more fearful.  
  
The silence stretched, and Yoneda knew already Craig would speak first. He decided to wait, and it happened.  
  
"What happens, now, sir?" Craig asked. His voice was very brave, but Yoneda knew if he were feeling as guilty as he looked, he was really suffering. He decided on mercy  
  
"I had already decided a suitable punishment for you," Yoneda said, stonily, and Craig visibly flinched Uh oh, here it comes .  
  
"but now it seems I must rethink my decision." Yoneda watched Craig carefully. Craig only blinked, but he was still prepared for the worst. He waited.  
  
"It is my understanding that a new threat is rising that will threaten the Imperial Capitol. As you know, especially from the information that you have acquired about us, is the fact that the Hanagumi has been groomed to defend the Capitol. All the people you've met so far are in some part to do just that. Now since the Hanagumi division protects the capitol we are limited to the number of members that can be used to run and operate the Koubu."  
  
Craig's face was a Fuji moment. Yoneda almost laughed.  
  
"Sir, are you asking me.what I think you're asking me?" Craig was torn between exultation and shock. Shock won out when Yoneda smiled at him.  
  
"Oh come on sir, I am not even from this time. Heck, I'm not even from this dimension! You're suppose to be helping me get back home to my time, remember? You can't train me to help you if you're gonna help me leave!" Craig was really worried now. On the one hand, he would be.But on the other..Geez! Can this get any weirder?  
  
"We'll do all we can to get you home, Craig, but while you're here, you might as well really be useful, ne?" Yoneda knew already he was excited. It was just the whole.idea. of the thing that was flooring him.  
  
"But, what about paradox, sir? I already know your timeline! What if I screw it up? What if I do something horrible to history?"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned." Yoneda said slowly, and his voice silenced Craig as effectively as a gag "Any edge that we may have against our enemy is all.that.matters.to.me."  
  
Craig's eyes went wide. I can't believe he said that He looked at Yoneda. Worse, he believes it!  
  
"To put your mind at ease, you may keep secret anything you now know about anyone's life here, including my own. Just get us the intelligence on our enemies, and I'll be satisfied, and I'll keep everyone else from asking you any questions about it as well."  
  
Craig didn't look convinced, but Yoneda didn't care. "Besides, this might be a way to earn respect from everyone, which has been high on your list of late "  
  
"Don't forget you have a punishment coming to you for going into a secure area without authorization."  
  
"Heh. I was kind of hoping that you would have forgotten that."  
  
" I know, but I haven't." Yoneda looked at him.  
  
"Well, what will my duties be, sir?" Craig sounded resigned, but Yoneda could hear the excitement building. He knows already, Yoneda thought, suppressing an indulgent smile.  
  
"Weell," Yoneda stretched expansively, then looked at him again, "first I am going to let the rest of the Hanagumi know of what I've decided. You will, of course go through some training on running the Koubu, and you will be trained for your other duties around the theater. I'm going to have to pull a great deal of strings to acquire another Koubukai, but I'm sure Kanzaki Industries will work with us on that."  
  
"So when do the other Hanagumi members find out about all this?" Craig still wasn't so sure of his place, even though he basically had been told now he was trustworthy above all .He didn't want to make waves. Yoneda was not going to help his cause, either:  
  
"Within the next hour," was the flat response. "You might want to rest awhile after your.ordeal." He opened a desk drawer and extracted a sheet of paper. "I'll call you when the meeting is convened. You're going to need to meet your brethren so to speak. " He began writing immediately. "You're dismissed, Craig."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Craig said. Great, a whole hour to worry, I wonder what the other members are going to say? +++  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Craig didn't wonder anymore. He knew. They would say.nothing. They were too shocked.  
  
A group of very stunned females sat, their gazes darting between Yoneda and their newest member. Craig stood in the far corner of the room, fidgeting nervously, as Yoneda explained the whole situation to the Hanagumi members.  
  
"So in light of the fact that an individual just being able to make a Koubu move in of itself merit further investigation. Now this does not necessarily make him a fully active member in the Hanagumi, but it does give us the opportunity to bolster our ranks."  
  
"Manager, are you sure about this?" Maria asked casting a suspicious gaze at Craig, who stared back. He didn't have a choice now but to meet it all head on. "We really don't know much about him yet, and besides, piloting a Koubu is not something anyone can do."  
  
"Which is why, he will be trained to do so." Yoneda said. "He also has knowledge about the new threat that will prove to be invaluable to us. So I am requesting that all of you work to help bring our newest recruit up to speed on all that goes on within the theater. Now I leave you all to get re-acquainted with our new recruit." And with that, Yoneda got up and left the room without another word, leaving Craig standing in the corner, staring  
  
I wonder how Ichiro handled this part? I mean, I'm being thrown to the wolf pack! Craig thought frantically as he walked up to the group of girls, half smiling, half apologetic.  
  
"Craig-san congratulations," Sakura said smiling. "I'm sure you will make a fine addition to the Hanagumi."  
  
"Thanks Sakura-san." Craig said smiling. At least Sakura has been there to make me feel welcome.  
  
However, the expressions of the other members were mixed. Some were still suspicious, like Maria, while others showed disinterest.  
  
"You know." Craig started slowly. "I have nothing but respect for all of you. I know some of us have gotten off on the wrong foot." He looked at Maria and Kanna as he said this, and saw them roll their eyes. "But, all I'm asking is that you give me a chance. I know that my background is sort of mysterious, heck, I still don't believe all that has happened. But, I'm trying to get by and I hope that someday I can earn your trust and possibly your friendship."  
  
And with that, he turned and walked out of the room himself. He had some thinking to do.  
  
So did Maria, as she watched him leave. We will see, she thought to herself, trying not to remember her irritation at him.  
  
2 WEEKS later  
  
White, black, red, and pink Koubu sat in ready stance on a field. Suddenly five enemy targets sprang into view. The white mech lumbered forward with both katanas ready. It slashed the five targets one after the other before they could even react.  
  
"No, no, no!" The speakers in the white Koubu barked at its pilot.  
  
"Now, what was wrong with that maneuver?" Craig said aloud. He was irritated. He'd done the job, hadn't he?  
  
"Your lumbering forward into a situation that requires a more subtle approach. You need to assess the situation before you charge in with guns blazing." Maria said angrily.  
  
"But, I knocked out all of the targets," Craig said in a much-put-upon voice.  
  
"That's not the point." The speakers crackled. Craig could just hear the anger. "You are to wait for instructions from your commander before you make an attack."  
  
"It doesn't seem to stop Kanna or Oogami when they are in battle," Craig said defensively.  
  
"You are NOT Kanna or Ensign Oogami! Remember you're still learning all of the functionalities of the Koubu. Now let's try again!"  
  
Man this was a lot easier when it was just a game.  
  
It was several hours later when the mechs returned from training exercises.  
  
The white Koubu Craig had turned on was now his training mech. He wearily opened its hatch to be met by a very angry Maria. Again. The fifth time in as many days.  
  
"You have a lot more to learn about obeying orders," Maria said sternly. "When we start training again in two days, I'll expect you to remember that."  
  
"Hey come on, cut me a little slack, will you?" Craig said defensively. "I've only been piloting this mech for a week, and besides katanas aren't really me, anyway "  
  
"Not.really .you," Maria mused on that one. "And what is you, if I may inquire?" She rolled her eyes waiting on the answer, but Craig didn't care. He had his chance.  
  
"Bullets," he said, and that got her attention. "I'm a lot better with a gun than I am with a sword." He watched as Maria got seriously bent out of shape at the suggestion.  
  
"If you can't handle a mecha's weapon, what makes you think a different weapon will help?"  
  
"Hey, you asked me what was me, and I told you: I'm better with a gun."  
  
"Don't make me laugh." Maria said.  
  
Craig gave up. He was tired of catering to her temper. Time for her to get a little back  
  
"Hmm. I wasn't aware that you were capable of laughing, commander," he said pointedly, and Maria glared at him in utter shock.  
  
"What did you say?" Her Russian accent became even thicker as she glared at him.  
  
"Hey, before you just go say NO, why don't you give me a test?" Craig asked. "If I can't do what you think I should, I'll use the katana. But let me prove that I'm better with a gun, and we'll see. Fair enough?"  
  
"All right then, after you clean up, meet me at the firing range and prove to me that you can handle a gun!" Maria said smiling.  
  
"Sure." Craig smiled back, and started for the door.  
  
Sakura and Iris walked up to Craig.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Craig-san?" Sakura asked. "Maria is very good with a pistol. Not even Oogami could beat her."  
  
"Sakura is right, Craig" Iris piped. "She is very good."  
  
"Listen, I appreciate your advice, I really do. But, if I don't prove to Maria that I can do something well to defend myself, then she will never truly trust me. Besides, I don't want to beat her. I just want to show her I can match her skill."  
  
"Well, hang in there, Craig-san," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, do your best." Iris replied.  
  
"Best is all I can do," Craig replied with a cheery wave as he headed up the stairs.  
  
+++  
  
The shooting match went better than anticipated. The rules were simple; just hit the center of the target or the bull's-eye as Craig called it. But the experience did allow the commander of the Hanagumi realize that he was good at shooting. Though his skill could have used a little more refinement, he had hit all of the targets at different ranges, some in the center and many off center, but good enough that with more practice, he would be a formidable shot.  
  
"I have to admit that you do shoot quite well." Maria delivered this comment as they were waiting for the final pair of targets to be drawn forward for them to examine their work.  
  
"Uh.thanks. Coming from you, that's a real compliment," Craig replied, and Maria smiled. Again. Her smile was angelic, and transformed her soldier's face into a lovely, mysterious landscape.  
  
"Um. listen, Commander." Craig wasn't quite ready to call her "Maria" just yet, and ruin his one civil conversation. "I want you to know that I have the utmost respect for you. I'm sorry if my coming here has caused some sort of upheaval into how things have been going, but I want you to know that I will do all in my power to not disappoint you or the other Hanagumi members."  
  
Still smiling, Maria turned to put her prized gun away in its container. "I'm sure that you will do your best and that's all that is required. I will request that your mech be fitted with a firearm." And with that she turned and walked away.  
  
Well, maybe things will work themselves out after all. He thought to himself as he placed the revolver he was using back in its box. Walking back to the armament closet he placed the firearm on a shelf, closed the door, and insured that it was locked.  
  
After a quick walk to the workout room he saw Kanna stretching, obviously preparing for her next workout. Whoops, thought I'd be alone.I'll come back..  
  
"Yo, Craig!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"You'd don't have to leave if you want. I can train while other people use the workout room." Kanna smiled as she bent impossibly far, placing her palms flat on the floor and lowering her head to her knees.  
  
"Oh, uh thanks. I just thought that you'd want to practice alone." "That's not a problem. And besides, I need someone to spar with me!" "Spar? As in taking you on? Forget it! I don't want to be scraped off the floor with a spatula after you've pummeled me into paste!"  
  
"Don't be that way." She said feigning hurt with her bottom lip poked out a little. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. And besides, if you don't know karate, then I can give you a few pointers that will not only improve what little skills that you have, but will allow me to get a good workout."  
  
"Well. I don't know."  
  
"Come on, give it a chance."  
  
Craig debated. He really shouldn't; his knowledge of martial arts was limited at best, and he didn't see how he could do this without getting hurt.but her expression won him over.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Great! Now, here's what we do."  
  
+++  
  
Craig limped back to his room. Every step hurt. His hair hurt. Jeez. His THINKING hurt.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for this, Kanna," he swore over and over as he dragged himself to his bed and laid on it without a murmur. He was asleep at once.  
  
+++  
  
It had been several weeks since his arrival to the Hanagumi. It was now apparent that the rest of the members had accepted him. He wasn't exactly buddy-buddies with any of them yet, but at least he had earned some respect from them and that was all he wanted at the time. He knew eventually they would trust him more. A majority of his responsibilities were the upkeep of the theater doing handyman jobs. He was also granted full access to the Koubu hangar, where he could assist Kohran in the upkeep of the mechs. The technology wasn't as he expected, but in time he became acclimated to the designs and its operation.  
  
It was also a plus to work with Kohran. A day didn't go by where she ask about where he was from, and the technology. He enjoyed her company and it wasn't long before the two started brainstorming ideas. Of course the number of explosions by their combined efforts reduced due to his overcautious nature.  
  
It also wasn't long before the hangar had an additional stall constructed to house the mech that he would pilot. His mech had not been completed yet, but he had many ideas of what to add to the unit once it had arrived. The only thing that annoyed him was the uniform that he would have to wear to pilot the unit. In its original concept, since he was one of the taller members, the uniform had a look that combined the pattern of Oogami's outfit and Kanna's. He definitely didn't like the ruffled neckpiece that was part of the uniform, and the white boots. So with many heated discussions with Yoneda, and the tailor they came up with a designed that all parties could agree with. The initial color of the outfit was burgundy with charcoal gray piping. The coat cut off at the waist and was belted on both sides. The pants were exactly like Oogami's but in burgundy. A banded collar replaced the ruffled shirt and black boots and gloves were dyed by his request. The color pattern of his mech would also be burgundy and gray. So all that remained was the construction and the actual arrival of his Koubu.  
  
To say he was anxious would have been an understatement.  
  
+++  
  
A lone figure looked out from the fog surrounding the bluff. He stood at the side of the for-once-peaceful ocean, staring out to sea.  
  
Then he started to chant, softly at first but then getting louder and louder. The once calm ocean started to show signs of disturbance as thunder clouds began to gather and lightning started to clap. Suddenly the ocean began to swirl and crash as an island erupted from the angry waves. From the island a lone figure with light colored hair stood up and took hold of a katana that was embedded in the ground.  
  
And as sudden as the upheaval began, it stopped.  
  
The only sound audible was a low chuckle.  
  
The end for now. 


End file.
